mr_love_queens_choicefandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 2-12
Stage 2-12 is a story stage of Chapter 2: The Meet-Cute Conspiracy. Script Expand for script. *'Gavin': Who was that, making you laugh so much? *Hanging up the phone, the voice of Gavin from behind startled me. *'MC': It's... a consultant for my show. Is the interview over? *Gavin threw me the helmet. *'Gavin': Uh-huh, let's go. *'MC': To where...? *'Gavin': Verdant Plaza. *We spent that whole afternoon investigating all 8 locations related to the case. *The four people who filed reports all lived very far away from each other. Then I thought of the call. *Four women, all from different locations, suddenly show up somewhere else. Could this be space folding? *'MC': And they were all returned safely... If this was the act of a criminal, what was the point? *'Gavin': What if he's "practicing"? *'MC': Practicing? (Tentatively) So he's practicing... space folding? *Gavin gave me a look, dropped his head, and laid out all of the victim testimonies in order. *'Gavin': With each successive case, the "space folding" has covered more time and distance. *I carefully checked the files. *'MC': It was true! *'Gavin': If he has this 'space folding' power-- be it via some special device or these superpowers you speak of-- *'Gavin': Then, he either just gained this power and is testing it out, or he's brushing up his skills after a long break. *I suddenly remembered the special sight showed to me. My heartbeat sped up. *'Gavin': What? *'MC': No, nothing. *'Gavin': If we're correct, then we can assume that-- he hasn't achieved his final goal, and he will strike again. *'Gavin': And this time, it might be not as simple as teleporting through space. *I couldn't imagine that Gavin, such a bad student back in school, could make such a thorough analysis. *'MC': Then what should we do? *'Gavin': I'll look into all the people they've met recently--And you'd better stay at home. *'MC': Why? *'Gavin': To avoid any danger. *He said it so casually, but my heart thumped so loud I could hear it. *At 5:30 p.m., Gavin dropped me off at my building. *'Gavin': If anything happens, call me right away. *'MC': Sure. *'Gavin': And take this. *A bracelet glimmered in the setting sun, swinging in a beautiful pendulum as it fell into my palm. *'MC': What is this? *I look down at it. It's a silver chain with a delicate golden gingko leaf attached. *Memories set to piano music from when I was 16 come flooding back, like an old forgotten melody. *The late autumn when the gingko leaves started to fall was always my favorite time of year in high school. *That oft-remembered afternoon, and the music sharply rising to a climax... *Outside the french window, the gingko leaves suddenly dance to the piano melody and roar up into the sky. *That moment takes my breath away. *The scene is so deeply engraved in my memory, it's still vivid after 6 years. *'Gavin': MC, what? *'MC': Nothing... Gavin, why are you giving me this? *'Gavin': I put a tracker on it. *'MC': ... *The lingering feel brought on by the memory vanished in no time. *'Gavin': Put it on. *He put on his helmet, staring forward. *'Gavin': So in an emergency, I can respond instantly. *I don't dare object. I put on the bracelet. *'MC': Sure. *From under his helmet, he gave me a glance, seemingly satisfied. *'Gavin': Mm. *The motorbike sped away in a cloud of dust. *'MC': Then little golden gingko leaf shines softly under the setting sun. *Gavin... seems like he's changed since high school. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 2: The Meet-Cute Conspiracy